


They're Not Dating.

by jbr180



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bets, F/M, Group Movie Night, Kinda fluff?, Like Octavia swears once, Swear Word warning!, at the very end, oblivious friends, what are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 19:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13254693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbr180/pseuds/jbr180
Summary: No matter what their friends say, Bellamy and Clarke are not dating!Bets are made on both sides, and in the end there is only one real winner, which is Bellamy. Although Clarke will argue that she won as well, and so will Octavia.





	They're Not Dating.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this! I was lazing around and had a thought "what would happen if you were out on a platonic date at the a movie and some guy came up to your date and was like 'the things we do for our girlfriends aye!'" and well then this was born, which is basically nothing like the thought I had, but this seems more like a thing that Bellamy and Clarke would do. 
> 
> I will warn you now, this work is un-beta'd so I apologize for any mistakes and take full responsibility for them!

Bellarke, as they are so affectionately called by their friends, have a tradition where they go to see all the newest musicals together when they come out in the local theatre. Today was another of these occasions, one that was a date, in nearly every sense of the word except that Bellamy and Clarke aren’t dating. At least according to them. Their entire friend group may want them to be together, and they may be called “Mum and Dad” but, really, they’re not dating.  
Bellamy comes to Raven and Clarke’s apartment to pick her up for their movie night, they walk their hand in hand, both huddling into each other to keep the cold at bay, but they’re not dating. 

They grab dinner before the movie, only ever eating with one hand because they continue to hold hands across the table, but they’re not dating.  
He tucks her under his arm on their walk to the movie theatre because she forgot to bring extra warmth again, which she does for this exact reason but don’t tell Bellamy, but they’re not dating. 

When they sit down in the theatre she tucks up next to him and cuddles into his side with his arm around her shoulders, but they’re not dating.  
She turns to hide her laugh in his shoulder when the guy sitting next to Bellamy makes a comment about how, as guys, they have to come to these types of movies “for their girlfriend’s” and Bellamy agrees even though he loves them just as much as she does, but they’re not dating. 

Bellamy walks her back home again, all the way to the door and leaves her with a lingering kiss of the lips, but they’re not dating. 

When they are out with their friends, every moment they get alone is full of stolen kisses, but they’re not dating. 

Now, a far more interesting story is the one of how their friends found out that in fact they were wrong about the two of them and their belief that they’re not dating.

~

Bellamy and Clarke head into the kitchen to grab the drinks and snacks for the group movie night as the rest of their friends scattered around the living room in the apartment she is currently sharing with Raven, and as is customary between them all as soon as Mum and Dad leave the room, they discuss the current standing of their bet. See, they all have different ideas of when Bellamy and Clarke will finally admit to each other that they are madly in love, each of them have split off into pairs for this specific bet. Monty and Jasper both believe that it will be sometime before the end of the month, whereas Raven and Miller disagree they believe it will be within the next 2 weeks. Although both are wrong according to Octavia, and by default also Lincoln, has decided Bellamy won’t last until the end of the week before confessing. 

From the kitchen Bellamy and Clarke can still hear their arguing over this specific bet, because all of them are about a month too late on their predictions. Although they will admit, silently to each other as they listen in to the arguments, that it is rather funny that none of them have figured it out yet. It’s not like Bellamy and Clarke are hiding it, but they just heard the line from their friends that they should get together for so long, that when they finally got together they decided not to tell them, see how long it took for them to figure it out. They had their own bet going, Clarke believed it would be more than two months, whereas Bellamy thought it would be less than two months, his reasoning being that his sister is far too observant and invested in his love life.  
All chatter about any bets immediately ceases as soon as Clarke walks out carrying bowls of snacks, Bellamy following her with drinks for everyone. A rare silence settled over the group as they all sat down, ready to watch the movie. 

No one talks through the movie, for fear of death because they all take their movie nights very seriously, and by the end of the movie everyone except for Bellamy and Miller are fast asleep. Raven, Monty and Jasper are taking up as much space as possible, limps spread everyone, whereas Octavia and Lincoln are curled up into each other, and lastly Clarke, who has as some point managed to curl herself up into a ball against Bellamy’s side. Miller gets up and takes the movie out, turns the TV off, and continues to tidy up, after letting Bellamy know that he doesn’t have to move. No one wants to be on the other end of having to wake up Clarke, especially not Miller. Soon enough Bellamy falls asleep as well, head leaning on top of Clarke’s. When Miller finishes tidying up, he checks on everyone again, a smile on his face as he looks at how content and comfortable all look, especially the two couples, before settling down to sleep himself.  
Even as people wake up slowly in the morning and migrate into the kitchen for breakfast, no one seems to notice the pair still sleeping on the couch, asleep. When Miller pulls out of the bet later that morning before Bellamy and Clarke wake up and join them, he simply says that he no longer wants to bet on the outcome of his best friend’s love life. No one questions him on it, sure they tease him but never question it, and Miller never tells them about how the bet is already lost.

~

In fact, it isn’t until nearly a week later before the rest of them find out. They are out for a night on the town, meaning they are at their local bar, half of them drinking as much as physically possible before their bodies fight back. Tonight, the sober ones are Bellamy, Monty, Lincoln and Clarke, who were also in charge of making sure that the other four get home safely. 

Bellamy and Clarke are at the bar under the guise of getting drink refills for the four drunken hooligans currently making a racket back at their table, but really, they are taking some time away from the group to just breath. Their friends can be loud and pushy when they’re drunk, especially Raven, who has been insisting they go off and get it on in one of the back rooms for the past fifteen minutes. Which sounds like a good idea, but they have a bet and Clarke refuses to lose. 

But when Bellamy cracks one of his stupid jokes and laughs in that heavenly way that he does, she isn’t responsible for gripping his shirt and pulling his lips down to hers. His arms circling her waist and pulling her flush against him, deepening the once light kiss. She is, however, responsible for the fact that she didn’t look to see that her friends were otherwise occupied before doing so, and when they break apart the deafening silence coming from their table tells her that they weren’t.  
Clarke looks at the table and then turns back to Bellamy, who’s smirking at her, leaning down to whisper in her ear,

“Looks like it's time to face the music, Princess.” It suddenly occurs to Clarke, that his joke was on purpose and so was the laugh that accompanied it,

“Bell, you’re a cheater!”

“All’s fair in love and war, Princess.” He offers her his hand the smirk still clearly present on his face.

“You’re lucky I think you’re cute.” She muttered, taking his hand, and letting him lead her back to their table, drink refills long forgotten, as Octavia screams out,

“I won, bitches!”

But really who could blame her, she was right after all, at least she thought so. Just wait until they explained the actual story behind their relationship, she was going to be furious.

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't included how the two of them ended up getting together but if you want to read that comment below! I have a few ideas that I could turn into a second part to this?


End file.
